


Con te Partirò

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femlock, fem jim, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a fool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con te Partirò

The sound of violins and cellos greets Sebastian when he walks through the door and a small bloom of hope spreads in his stomach. He walks to the sitting room and Jamie is on her toes, dancing along with the sweeping cresendos, her eyes closed and a gentle smile on her face. It relaxes him. For months all he had seen was Jamie hunched over something, mumbling to herself, all due to the disgusting Holmes bloke. But this, this was before him, this is how Jamie used to be, mad and beautiful and carefree. She had London in the palm of her hands and loved every second.

Dark eyes snapped open and trailed from his boots up to his face with a wide grin

“Bastian.” It was soft and yet it sent a shiver through him. Italian lyrics began to move through the apartment and she giggled softly

“Come dance with me.” Sebastian nodded silently and moved across the floor, stopping in front of her. They melded together effortlessly. One hand on her waist, one hand on his shoulder and two hands joined as one. Sebastian had never been the best dancer, but then, everything Jamie did, she did effortlessly.

_Con te partirò paesi che non ho mai_

_veduto e vissuto con te_

She sang along softly as they spun, her head coming to rest on his chest. He missed this, being wrapped up in her. It was the two of them, no Iceman or Virgin, no snarling or broken glass, just the strains of music and their swaying bodies.

“Do you know what these lyrics mean?” She murmured softly. Sebastian shook his head and could feel her chest shake with laughter against him.

“Everything I do has a meaning darling, I thought you would have known that by now..” She fell silent against his chest for the rest of the song and pulled back with a grin.

“Dinner?” The meaning behind the song had fallen to the back of Sebastian’s head and he nodded. He had hope.

It wasn’t until a week later, after seeing her fall through his scope that he remembered her words. He burst into her office in a drunken rage and there on her laptop was a note

_Con te partirò, Bastian. JM xx_

The lid of the laptop was flipped open and his fingers flew across the keyboard. Eyes roamed the web page frantically and he collapsed back into the seat, hands rubbing over his face as music filled the study.

Time to say goodbye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song, this version has the lyrics translated in English 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdx5nGphnAI


End file.
